


Just Say The Word

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link navigate a change in plans during an otherwise normal evening of kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say The Word

“Are you ready, Rhett?” Link whispered between hurried kisses.

“Mmmhmm.” Rhett responded, grasping Link’s hips and squeezing them a little.

“All right, what’s the safe word tonight?”

Rhett paused for a moment as he ran through his mental list of words. “Iris.”

“Okay.” Link stood up to get a quick glass of water before they got started. “Go upstairs and get ready, I’ll be there soon babe.”

“Okay.” Rhett licked his lips eagerly as he made his way to their bedroom. Rhett always looked forward to the evenings he and Link dedicated to have kinky sex; it was a great way to blow off steam from the stress of work and allowed them to indulge their adventurous sides in a way they couldn’t do on the show. Rhett pulled back the covers of the bed and undressed before setting out the bottle of lube and laying down. He didn’t know what Link had planned for them yet and was excited to find out. Link always planned out scenes that were satisfying and fun for the both of them.

Link sauntered into the bedroom and shut the door. His eyes traveled down Rhett’s nude body, and Rhett changed positions in order to give him a better view. Link leaned down and gave Rhett a deep, rough kiss. “I love you Rhett.”

Rhett smiled. “I love you too. What are we going to do tonight?”

Link knelt down and pulled their toy box from under the bed. “Well I was thinking some bondage would be nice. Rope or handcuffs?”

Rhett giggled. “Handcuffs. We haven’t used those in a while.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Link set the handcuffs on the night stand. “What about this blindfold?” Link held up a strip of cloth.

“Yes please!”

Link smirked. “You’re eager tonight, I like that.” He continued to dig through the box. “Ball gag?”

Rhett shook his head. “No thanks.”

Link nodded and kept searching. “Ooooh, what about this?” Link pulled out a purple vibrator. “I know this is one of your favorites.”

Rhett nodded enthusiastically. “That’s perfect.”

Link slid the box back under the bed. “All right then. I think we can work with this.” Link motioned for Rhett to lie flat on his back before handcuffing his wrists above his head and tying the blindfold around his eyes.

“How are you feeling so far?” Link said, gently rubbing Rhett’s temples.

“Good.” Rhett replied.

“Excellent.” Link got up and undressed slowly. He liked to tease things out and make Rhett wait as long as possible before fully engaging in their scenes.

“Link, what’s taking so long?” Rhett wiggled his toes in anticipation.

Link laughed. “Be patient, Rhett. You should know by now that I like to make you wait.” Link straddled Rhett and began stroking and kissing his chest, eventually moving all the way down to his legs.

“I want to get you nice and relaxed first.” Link said while rubbing Rhett’s feet. “We’re going to be busy for a while.” Rhett grinned as Link made his way back up his long legs, drawing patterns on them with his tongue before spreading them apart and massaging his asshole. Rhett winced a little.

“Are you okay, Rhett?”

“Yeah…” The larger man hesitated a little. “Can you massage me a little bit more before putting the plug in?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Link kissed Rhett’s knees before continuing to massage his asshole, slowing down his movements and eventually moving his hands out to the back of his thighs. “Rhett, you feel kind of tense. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Rhett pulled on his cuffs. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Rhett took a few deep breaths, his broad chest moving up and down slowly. “Keep going, please.”

“Okay. You know we have a safe word for a reason, right?” Link paused to evaluate how Rhett was feeling; he always made an effort to be vigilant of Rhett’s reactions and feelings whenever he was the Dom. “I’ll keep going, but don’t be afraid to tell me no. We can always do something else or stop completely.”

“I know.” Rhett said. “Please keep going Link. I want you to.”

“Okay Rhett.” Link prepared the plug and applied a generous amount of lube to Rhett’s asshole before gently sliding it inside. Rhett purred happily, which made Link smile.  _Maybe he just needs to move slow tonight._  Link turned on the vibrator and climbed on top of Rhett. He kissed him for several minutes, taking time to stroke his beard and hair before moving down to his neck and nibbling on it.

Rhett turned his head away from Link. “Iris.” He grunted.

Link immediately stopped what he was doing. “You need to stop?”

Rhett nodded. “Please. I’m not really feeling this right now.”

“That’s fine, no problem. Hold still.” Link moved down between Rhett’s legs and removed the plug. “What about the handcuffs and blindfold. Do you still want those?”

“No.” Rhett shook his head. “I don’t think I’m up for this tonight Link. I’m sorry.”

Link kissed Rhett’s hand before getting up and removing the handcuffs. “Don’t apologize, there’s nothing wrong with saying no. You’re always allowed to change your mind.” Link removed the blindfold and Rhett looked up at him with an apologetic look. “Link…”

“Rhett, don’t worry about. It’s okay, really.” Link went to clean off the plug and the handcuffs before putting everything away and climbing into bed next to Rhett. Rhett wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “Are you sure you’re not mad?”

Link kissed Rhett on the cheek. “Yes, I’m sure. Why would I be mad?”

“Because I ruined our kinky sex night. We haven’t done it in a while and I know you were looking forward to it.”

“Rhett, you didn’t ruin anything.” Link stroked Rhett’s arm reassuringly. “And your feelings are way more important than my desire to get off. We can always do something later, if you want.”

“Okay, that sounds good.” Rhett and Link continued to hold each other for a while, Rhett holding onto Link as tightly as he could. Link began to doze off before Rhett nudged him a little.

“Link?”

“Yeah babe?” He yawned.

“Do you think we could take a shower together, and maybe watch a movie? I think I just want to do fun comfy things tonight.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan. I think some comfort is exactly what we both need right now.” Link got up went into the bathroom, and Rhett immediately followed. As soon as the water temperature was to their liking, the two men climbed in and spent a great deal of time kissing, caressing each other, and giggling before finally scrubbing down and rinsing off.

Rhett affectionately smacked Link on the ass as they exited the bathroom. Link snapped a towel at him before pulling him in for a kiss. “What movie do you want to watch? Your choice.”

“Fifth Element? I know that’s one of your favorites.” Rhett went into their closet and tossed a pair of sweatpants at Link before getting some for himself.

Link nodded as he got dressed. “Sounds good. Go put the movie in and I’ll get us a snack.”

Rhett and Link spent the rest of the evening snacking and watching movies and enjoying each other’s company. They finally decided to go to bed around 2 a.m., much later than their usual bedtime. Rhett yawned and curled up around Link’s slender frame; he was always extra cuddly when he was sleepy.

“Thanks for tonight, Link, this was really nice.”

“You’re welcome Rhett. I really enjoyed it too.” Link pulled the covers over them and nuzzled Rhett’s beard.

“We can fuck tomorrow, right? I still want to do that too.”

Link turned off the light and kissed Rhett. “Of course, we can do whatever you want Rhett. Just say the word.”


End file.
